Highway To Hell
by Dieithryn
Summary: Heavy Slash, Destiel. OS complètement PWP. Pas de spoil.


_Désolée pour mes lecteurs habituels, ce n'est pas du Sherlock cette fois-ci ! Je me suis mise à Supernatural il y a peu de temps mais j'en suis déjà à la saison 7. Incontestablement, Destiel est mon OTP. Et c'est donc un Destiel ici._

_Premier OS sur Supernatural, enfin, premier fini (y'en a un autre qui attends !)_

_**Disclaimer :** Blabla habituel, la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun bénéfice d'origine pécuniaire avec ce que me dicte mon imagination, juste un bénéfice moral._

_Pas de spoils._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Highway to Hell<p>

Castiel plaqua Dean contre le mur avec force. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que leurs mains se baladaient, cherchant désespérément le contact avec la peau. Le trench-coat et la veste en cuir tombèrent au sol rapidement, vite rejoints par la veste de costume de l'ange. Les boucles des ceintures se défirent avec empressement et le chasseur attrapa le col de la chemise blanche pour échanger les rôles et défit la cravate sans pour autant l'enlever. Il plongea dans le cou pour mordiller et lécher la peau tannée, en profitant pour tirer avidement sur les pans de la chemise avant de se démener avec les boutons qui paraissaient minuscules, maintenant qu'il fallait les enlever. Les derniers furent arrachés, victimes du désir grandissant de l'ainé des Winchester. Ce dernier sentit des mains remonter le long de ses flancs, emportant son t-shirt avec elles. Il leva les bras pour libérer le bout de tissu et révéla son torse finement musclé. Les doigts de Castiel parcoururent doucement la peau veloutée, s'attardant sur le tatouage. Un baiser fut déposé au centre de celui-ci, tandis que la main gauche remontait pour se poser sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait laissée, quelques mois plus tôt.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser doucement. Dean fit descendre sa bouche dans le cou et sur le torse de son ange, effleurant les boutons de chair de sa langue, tirant des soupirs de son partenaire. Il s'agenouilla, défit la fermeture éclair et posa un léger baiser juste au dessus de l'élastique du boxer. Les deux vêtements descendirent au sol, accompagnés des mains du chasseur qui les remonta en embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses devant lui, se rapprochant toujours plus de l'objet de ses désirs. Les mains glissèrent sur les fesses de l'ange alors que Dean s'amusait le torturer en soufflant sur son membre tendu, buvant les soupirs et les gémissements de frustration non retenus. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, il prit entre ses lèvres le sexe gorgé de sang, obtenant un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il appliqua un mouvement de va et vient lent, sa langue jouant avec la hampe.

Les mains de Castiel s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de son tortionnaire, quémandant une augmentation du rythme. De sa bouche s'échappait un souffle erratique ainsi que le murmure du prénom du chasseur. Il sentit un doigt humide caresser son intimité, et tout alla très vite. Il cambra son dos et ce qui était auparavant un murmure se transforma en cri tandis qu'il jouissait. Ses jambes, sous le coup de l'orgasme, tremblèrent, ses mains se retinrent au mur tandis que derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait des étoiles. Il se sentit soutenu par un corps contre lui et des mains dans son dos. Il s'appuya contre Dean, reprenant son souffle. Il pouvait percevoir son érection à travers son jean. Le chasseur ne tarda pas à repartir à l'assaut du cou innocemment offert, avançant légèrement ses hanches contre le bassin de son ange, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Castiel se débarrassa de chaussures, chaussettes et autres vêtements gênants à l'aide de ses pieds. Ce faisant, il frottait contre l'entrejambe de Dean, accentuant son érection, provoquant des grognements de plaisir tout contre son oreille droite. Il déboutonna le jean et libéra le prisonnier, avant de le caresser doucement.

Le chasseur, impatient, humidifia de salive son index et son majeur, souleva son compagnon qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et descendit sa main vers le jardin secret de son ange pour le préparer doucement. L'expression crispée sur le visage de son amour le fit s'arrêter. Il baisa sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende et recommença à bouger à l'intérieur de lui. La respiration saccadée accompagnée de longs gémissements décidèrent Dean à franchir le stade suivant. Il pénétra doucement en Castiel, lui arrachant un cri à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur. Il arrêta de bouger afin de le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Il observait le corps tant désiré quand un « Bouge ! », grogné à son attention, le fit sortir de sa contemplation et l'obligea à entamer de longs mouvements. Les soupirs se transformèrent rapidement en gémissements puis en cris qui s'élevèrent et remplirent la pièce. Le rythme s'accéléra, Castiel s'accrocha au dos de Dean, griffant sa peau, la zébrant de trainées rouge vif, mordant son épaule, évitant de cogner sa tête contre le mur à chaque coup de bassin de son partenaire.

Sentant la délivrance approcher, Dean s'empara du membre de l'ange et lui appliqua le rythme de ses hanches. Ils vinrent tous les deux en même temps, clamant l'apogée de leur plaisir dans la petite chambre du motel où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils glissèrent au sol, reprenant leur respiration dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dean se détacha doucement et observa la décadence dépeinte dans la vision angélique qui se tenait contre lui. Castiel, ange du Seigneur, avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et les bras inertes. Sa chemise ouverte, sa cravate pendant de chaque côté, la sueur accumulée dans ses cheveux indisciplinés gouttant sur son front, tout en lui appelait à la luxure. Dean étira ses lèvres en un sourire, se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu es magnifique, mon ange. »

FIN

* * *

><p><em> Voilà, c'est pas terrible comparé à ce que j'ai pu lire sur ce fandom mais bon ... Et c'est hyper court en plus ...<em>


End file.
